ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Six Smoke
Li Wei couldn't speak. Ignacia had burned to the ground. Around him a few flames still flickered. The building were charred and lay in heaps of rubble, smoking on the ground. "What are we going to do?" Kopi asked "Kopi, please, be quiet." Li Wei stressed the last words. He didn't want to feel anything at the moment. He let his emotions go numb. However, the pit in his stomach made him feel like he needed to puke. Slowly Li Wei descended into the village. Li Wei and Kopi walked through the village in silence. "How could the Nightmare Revolution do this to these people?" Kopi asked. "They are misguided, Kopi. They have been overcome by the selfish desire for power and are not afraid to hurt innocents in order to achieve it." Li Wei swallowed, he didn't want to cry. The two were just rounding the corner to another street when a cloud of smoke exploded in their path. "Master!?" Kopi yelled out from somewhere in the cloud. "I'm right beside you Kopi." Li Wei replied. He reached out to grab her hand. "Kopi, it's fine, I got you." "But where are you!?" Kopi screeched "For goodness sake, Kopi, I'm holding your hand!" Li Wei was done with his pupil's antics. "No you're not." At Kopi's last comment Li Wei turned to look at who was holding his hand. It was difficult to tell through the fog, but this was definitely not Kopi. The figure took Li Wei's arm and twisted it behind his back. It then tripped him and bound his legs and hands with rope. Li Wei couldn't move. The fog had begun to clear. Li Wei could see the figure bind Kopi and then toss her with little effort beside him. The figure walked over to them. It was tall and lanky. The figure wore a hood so that only it's cold gray eyes were visible. It wore tight pants and a loose tunic, both the same color of murky gray as the smoke cloud. The figure walked over to Li Wei, grabbed his shirt collar and said, "Where is the rest of your army?" It was obvious from the figure's high raspy voice she was a girl. "I am not travelling with an army." "Really? Then I suppose that it's a mere coincidence that you carry many weapons, a servant girl, and a messenger hawk to alert your troops." The girl's voice was filled with fury. "Call off your attack! If you don't I guarantee that you won't live to see tomorrow!" The girl picked Li Wei up by his shirt and threw him to the ground. "Listen up, weirdo, we're not part of the Nightmare Revolution. My name is Kopi and this..ahem..The First Spinjitzu Master." All of the anger in the girl's stormy eyes faded away. She took a knife out her belt and swiftly cut off the ropes off Li Wei and Kopi. "I'm sorry." she rasped "I didn't know who you were and I didn't want to take a chance." "That is understandable." Li Wei said standing up and stretching "It's despicable what the Nightmare Revolution did to your home." The girl turned away, not wanting to let them see her cry. Kopi put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard. I lost my home and family when I was young, but it really helped to talk about it." The girl stood up suddenly and began speaking--not to Li Wei or Kopi. But to herself. "I am Asha Kemuri, daughter of Hai Kemuri, sworn protector of Ignacia, the Sixth Masuta of the Ninjutsu, I need not your help. You can leave." Hai Kemuri! Li Wei thought. He knew Hai. It was Hai's ancestors that had helped Li Wei to develop Ninjutsu and establish the order of the ninja. "Asha" Li Wei began "What happened to your father?" Asha stood silently until he heard her begin to sob. "Asha." "Honorable Li Wei, my father left me in charge of Ignacia. He foresaw the rise of the Nightmare Revolution and left to stop them. He never came back and now Ignacia is gone and it's people have fled. I'm a failure." Asha sat down and pulled her hood off revealing her silver hair. The hair that marked her as a member of the Kemuri Clan. "You're not a failure, Asha. You have greatness ahead of you. I have never seen such raw talent in Ninjutsu." Li Wei said trying to comfort the hysterical Asha. "Yeah, anyone who could take out a Spinjitzu Master is amazing." Kopi gave Asha a hug which she surprisingly didn't push away. "Thanks." Asha wiped her tears away "I-I want to protect the people I love and I guess I kinda lost it when I couldn't do that. I just want to help Ninjago defeat the Nightmare Revolution...and find my father." "I think I know what happens now." Kopi smiled "By the power vested in me, Li Wei Master of Energy, I declare you, Asha Master of Smoke." A gray light appeared and surrounded Asha. When the light went away Asha looked up at Li Wei. A new spark in her eyes. She bowed deeply to Li Wei. "Thank you, Master Li Wei." she said "Now, Elemental Master, use your abilities to help Ninjago--and save your father." Asha grinned before vanishing into a cloud of smoke. 'Next: The Beginnings: Book Seven Fire ' Category:Fanfictions